Conventionally, transmission of transmission video data obtained by application of high dynamic range photoelectric conversion to high dynamic range video data has been considered. Hereinafter, the high dynamic range is appropriately written as “HDR”. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 has description about an HDR photoelectric conversion characteristic (new gamma characteristic) considering reception with conventional receivers and including a compatible region with a conventional photoelectric conversion characteristic (gamma characteristic).